Love
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: "...Dan aku tidak peduli bahwa kau adalah aku. Karena aku mencintamu. Aku mencintai Hibari Kyoya." TYL 1818! Sho-ai, typo berterbangan. RnR, minna?


Love!

 **.**

 **.**

Title : Love

Rated : T

Main cast:

Hibari Kyoya

Warning: TYL!18x18, Sho-ai,Typo berterbangan

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini benar-benar berasal dari hasil pemikiran Kiyo yang ga tau arah dan tujuannya. Dilarang meniru dengan cara apapun! Arigatou! #deepbow

 **.**

 **.**

Hibari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, badan ia sandarkan pada dinding di belakangnya, aura hitam tidak lupa untuk di keluarkan, kedua matanya terpejam. Tidak peduli dengan pidato Tsunayoshi dewasa di depan sana.

Ya, sekarang para Guardian dari masa Tsuna kecil sedang diundang di dunia TYL oleh sang Jyuudaime. Pertama kalinya dilakukan, _untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan._ Begitu katanya. _Dan agar para TYL kalian bisa mengajari kalian menjadi mafia yang hebat_ , tambah Reborn yang tidak berada pada wujud bayinya.

Hibari tidak merubah posisinya sama sekali ketika semua orang bertepuk tangan, dia diam tidak menanggapi. Tidak penting, toh Hibari juga tidak peduli.

"Kalian semua. Keluarlah!" Panggil Tsunayoshi dewasa pada manusia-manusia dari balik pintu.

Tidak lama kemudian semua sosok TYL dari para Guardian datang dari balik pintu basement tempat Guardian junior berteleportasi.

TYL Gokudera Hayato menjadi sosok yang pertama kali mendekat ke arah TYL Tsunayoshi. Berdiri disamping sang Jyuudaime, dengan tampang cool. Rambut silvernya ia ikat ke belakang, setelan jas beserta dasi tertata rapi di tubuh ramping pemuda penjaga Angin tersebut. Manik emerald dari sang tangan kanan bergerak-gerak tampak mencari dirinya yang lain. Dan manik emerald itu berhenti ketika mendapati dirinya 10 tahun yang lalu memandangnya dengan wajah penuh kagum. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan setengah melambai pada Gokudera kecil yang tampak benar-benar terpesona pada TYL dirinya.

Disusul TYL Yamamoto yang berdiri di sisi lain sebelah TYL Tsuna. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah pedang kayu. Ia tersenyum lebar, luka di dagunya begitu nampak. Tangannya yang menganggur mengepal dan meninju ke arah depan udara kosong dangan cengiran yang masih terpatri,

"YO! Takeshi!" Sapanya, dan dibalas Yamamoto kecil dengan cara yang sama.

Selanjutnya, TYL Lambo datang. Menguap seperti biasa, dan orang pertama yang ia sapa adalah Jyuudaime junior. Lambo kecil yang saat itu tengah berada di gendongan Chrome langsung melompat ke arah TYL Lambo. Bertengger di kepala sang senior sambil memegang-megang kedua tanduk yang menempel pada kepala TYL Lambo, seraya berteriak kegirangan,

"Arararara~~ ada orang idiot yang mirip seperti Lambo-san! Hahahahahaha!" (apa sih Lambo -)

Lalu, TYL Sasagawa Ryohei datang, ia langsung saja memeluk dirinya 10 tahun sebelumnya.

"WHOOOOOO! AKU MELIHAT DIRIKU DI MASA LALU/DEPAN! EXTREMEEEEE!" katanya berbarengan. Membuat Gokudera masa lalu dan kini menarik sambil memaki keduanya.

"Kufufufu… ramai juga ya ternyata." Sosok nanas berwarna biru-violet datang sambil membawa trident nya. Seekor burung hantu putih bertengger di pundak tegapnya.

"Mu-mukuro-sama!" Seru Chrome junior.

Mukuro memperlihatkan seringainya membalas seruan Chrome.

Hibari membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara tawa aneh yang menggema di area basement. Mata kelabunya menemukan TYL Mukuro yang tersenyum mezum ke arahnya. Ia memberikan deathglare pada sosok Mukuro. Menghela napas dalam hati. Padahal dia sudah tenang-tenang ketika tidak mendapati Mukuro junior dalam kunjungan ini, ehh.. malah yang senior yang hadir.

Tsuna junior yang merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak dari Hibari kecil segera mencairkan suasana.

"M-maa.. semua sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan acara selanjutnya. Bagaimana, Yoshi-nii?" Wait, siapa itu Yoshi? Ohh.. TYL Tsuna toh.

Hibari tidak peduli dengan sikap Tsuna yang berniat baik itu, langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"B-benar, mari kita lanjut–" Perkataan TYL Tsuna terpotong, ketika mendapati pinggangnya dipeluk dari samping oleh seseorang.

"–Yare-yare.. kau melupakanku, Tsunayoshi."

"K-Kyoya-kun.." Kata TYL Tsuna yang dibalas seringai oleh TYL Hibari.

"Tad–" belum sempat Kyou mengucapkan sesuatu kedua manik kelabunya menangkap tatapan seseorang yang berdiri membelakangi kerumunan sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Perlahan, tangannya yang semula berada di pinggang Tsunayoshi ia turunkan, tanpa melepas kontak matanya dengan sang pelaku.

Kyou menganggukkan kepala sejenak sebagai sapaannya pada Hibari. Yang tentu saja hanya dibalas dengusan kesal, sebelum sang objek kembali berjalan menjauhi kerumunan.

Tidak terpikirkan oleh Kyou bahwa ia akan mendapati dirinya dimasa lalumengikuti kunjungan ini. Kan biasanya si karnivor kecil sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berkumpul dengan herbivor-herbivor lemah. Ada perasaan terselubung di hati Kyou ketika melihat wajah sang prefek junior. Tangannya seakan-akan ingin segera meraih tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya dalam dekapannya. Ingin sekali sekarang ia pergi dan membawa Hibari, tetapi sebuah tarikan dari TYL Tsuna membuatnya menggugurkan niatannya itu.

"ne, Kyoya-kun. Ayo kita ke Reborn dan yang lainnya." Ajak TYL Tsuna, seraya menarik tangan Kyou, mengajaknya menuju gerombolan Reborn,Takeshi,Hayato,dan Lambo.

Membiarkan Hibari pergi.

"Hm, Hn."

 **.**

'BRAK'

Pintu Basement terbuka dengan lebar, terlihat sosok kuda jingkrak pirang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah terbukanya pintu.

Deru napas terenggah-enggah keluar dari sang presensi kuda jingrak.

"KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA BERKUMPUL TANPA MEMBERI TAHU KU? OTOUTO! KYOYA! REBORN-SAN! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU? APA KA–"

'Buagh!'

"–AW!" dan TYL Dino jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi tulang keringnya yang di tendang oleh Hibari.

"Kau berisik, Haneuma." Desis Hibari yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Dino. Eh, enak saja itu kuda teriak-teriak tanpa mengindahkan posisi Hibari yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu keluar. Mau kena cium tonfa?

Dikepalanya serasa terlintas 'klik' ketika mendengar suara Hibari. Sontak ia beranjak, dan langsung memeluk Hibari.

"KYOYA-CHAAAAANNNN~~~!"

'Buagh'

"Berisik, Herbivor" kata Hibari langsung memegang ganggang pintu, setelah berhasil membuat Dino jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'Hup!'

Sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya, sebuah dagu bersandar di pundaknya.

"Kyoya-chaaannn, aku merindukanmu!" tutur Dino mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan atau kugigit kau sampai mati, Herbivor." Desis Hibari, sebelah tangannya masih memegang ganggang pintu dan yang satunya menggenggam erat tonfanya.

"Hei! Lihatlah ini, Kyoya! Dulu kau sangat manis, lihatlah dirimu yang sekarang!" Tanpa mengindahkan protesan Hibari, Dino malah membanding-bandingkan Hibari dengan Kyou. Mereka orang yang sama, ingat?

"Siapa yang kau sebut manis He–"

"Cavallone, bisa kau jauhkan tanganmu dari diriku?" tutur Kyou memotong protesan Hibari.

Dengan sedikit –sangat– terpaksa ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Hibari mendekati kerumunan. Sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kontak mata yang dilakukan Hibari dan Kyou. Kontak mata yang menyiratkan banyak arti; kesal,cemburu,dan rindu.

* * *

Hibari menatap pemandangan luar kamarnya. Dia mendudukkan diri pada kusen jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin malam meniup kertas-kertas yang tersusun di nakas. Ia menekuk sebelah kakinya. Sebelah tangannya ia tumpukan pada lututnya yang menekuk, dan membiarkannya menggantung. Kedua matanya terpejam dan kepalanya menyandar pada kusen jendela. Menikmati sapuan-sapuan sejuk dari angin malam.

Pikirannya mengulang lagi kejadian saat tadi gerombolan TYL dan Guardian cilik di Vongola Park.

TYL Kyoya begitu akrab –mesra– dengan sang Jyuudaime besar.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, ia meneguk salivanya susah-susah.

Ia ingat bagaimana tangan Kyou dengan lembut mengusap rambut api unggun TYL Tsuna, ketika lelaki itu lagi-lagi melakukan hal ceroboh,

Ia ingat bagaimana jemari Kyou mengusap pipi TYL Tsuna ketika pipinya terkena es krim.

Bagaimana tangan kokoh Kyou memeluk pinggang TYL Tsuna, agar pemuda itu terlindungi dari rombong dan mobil-mobil sirkus yang melintas.

Bagaimana Kyou mengecup kening sang Jyuudaime, hanya untuk mendapat boneka gratis –sekaligus fanservice untuk penjaganya– dari penjaga stand mainan.

Hibari ingat benar-benar ingat, apalagi ketika pria itu membiarkannya ditarik-tarik oleh Dino kesana kemari tanpa ada niatan untuk membawanya ke dalam genggaman pria itu.

Sakitnya dimana?

 _Right in da kokoro._

Hatinya mencelos dan matanya terasa panas entah untuk alasan apa. Yang jelas, Hibari benar-benar kesal dengan pria itu sampai rasanya ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Lama ia bergelut dengan pikirannya, ia beranjak pergi keluar kamar. Tiga kancing teratas kemeja putihnya ia biarkan terbuka, hampir menampilkan setengah dadanya. Sebetulnya Hibari sangat ogah berkeliaran dengan pakaian seperti itu, tapi sekarang sudah sangat larut dan HQ begitu sepi, jadi menurut dia sah-sah saja lah. Sekali-sekali.

Hibari sampai di dapur, tetapi langkahnya berhenti di ambang pintu ketika mendapati eksistensi dari orang yang tidak ingin ia temui.

Lagi.

Dua pasang kelabu itu saling bertemu.

Dan lagi, Hibari memutuskan kontak mata itu. Ia lalu melanjutka langkahnya mendekati lemari pendingin di samping konter –Melewati presensi Kyou yang tengah duduk di meja makan–

Dengan tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil sebotol air dan menuangkannya di gelas yang ia ambil, lalu meminumnya.

Hening, sampai Kyou membuka suara,

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Dino. Tidak ku sangka hubungan kalian begitu akrab."

'tak'

Suara kaca yang beradu dengan marmer.

"Kau sangat mesra dengan Tsunayoshi. Sudah kusangka hubungan kalian sejauh itu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat balasan untuk Kyou, Hibari melangkah pergi dari sana. Hendak keluar dapur, sebelum tangannya ditarik dan bokongnya menyentuh meja makan.

Segera, Kyou mengunci tubuh Hibari dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di sisi kanan-kiri tubuh Hibari.

Ia tidak peduli bahwa yang di duduki Hibari adalah tempat para Guardian makan. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Hibari sendiri.

Kedua maniknya menatap lekat wajah Hibari yang berpaling darinya. Kemudian, kepalanya ia condongkan pada telinga Hibari, berbisik pelan.

"Tadaima.."

Benar.. suara ini yang Hibari ingin dengar sedari tadi.

"S-simpan ucapanmu untuk kekasihmu." Balas Hibari, berusaha mempertahankan nada suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Ia menahan pundak Kyou ketika pria itu hendak mencium ceruk lehernya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, kau kan kekasihku."

Ujar Kyou seraya melanjutkan aktifitasnya, mengusap perpotongan bahu dan leher Hibari dengan ujung hidungnya

"Kyoya, aku merindukamu." Bisiknya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku. Kau sudah cukup bahagia dengan Tsunayoshi." Jawab Hibari, nadanya bicaranya mengecil ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Kyou menjauhkan kepalanya dan beralih menatap Hibari yang menunduk dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca,

' _manis'_

Tanpa aba-aba ia segera meraup bibir Hibari, menutut pemuda itu dengan ciuman yang dalam.

"Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu tentang aku dan Tsunayoshi. Dia hanya ku anggap sebagai adik. Tidak lebih." Tutur Kyou pelan di depan bibir Hibari ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Mana ada saudara yang begitu mesra–"

Kata-katanya kembali di potong oleh ciuman sepihak dari Kyou.

Hibari memukul-mukul dada Kyou ketika pria itu tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka yang sudah sangat lama.

Dan Kyou sendiri malah memulai French Kiss nya ketika mendapati dirinya yang lain berontak.

"–Hmpphh!"

Lama kelamaan, Hibari mulai menikmati permainan Kyou di dalam mulutnya. Membiarkan tangan Kyou memeluknya lebih erat dan Hibari sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kyou.

Kalau kalian berada di tempat TKP, kalian pasti akan mendengar suara-suara errr rawrr(?) dari dua orang itu.

Tak lama, mereka berdua melepaskan pangutan mereka.

 **OHHHH, UDAH BUTUH OKSIGEN TOHH.**

"Dengarkan aku, aku mungkin saja dekat dengan Tsunayoshi. Tapi, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuat ku, Hibari Kyoya. Jatuh hati untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan aku tidak peduli bahwa kau adalah aku. Karena aku mencintamu. Aku mencintai Hibari Kyoya."

DEG

DEG

Hibari merasakan hatinya bergemuruh mendengar pernyataan Kyou. Kupu-kupu seolah-olah keluar dari perutnya, dan pipinya juga. Jangan lupakan pipinya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Bodoh." Sahutnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyou dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu kokoh pria itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Aku mencintaimu _,love_."

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N : AAAAAAA SAYA GATAU APA YANG SAYA TULIS AAAAAAAAAAAA /dibekep/**

 **HIBACCHII, MAAPKAN DAKU YANG LAGI-LAGI MENISTAKAN KALIAN :""""V KALIAN TERLALU KYUDH SIH!**

 **Yosh, minnacchi! Doumo! Saya kembali lagi dengan Selfcest Hibari. Oke, mari kita bicarakan soalnya pair. Iyash, saya mengerti kalau mungkin pair ini begitu random dan sangat minor :v tapi ijinkan saya untuk melestarikan salah satu pair tercintah ini. Jadi mohon maap kalo-kalo ada readers-san yang kaga begitu suka dengan pasangan ini :'c**

 **Nah, sudah deh bacod-bacodnya. Sampai ketemu di fic yang lain! /lambai-lambai cantik/**

 **REVIEW? FAV? **


End file.
